A New Begining
by DemonHunter457
Summary: The story begins with Finn looking back on the last 5 years of his life. Today is the day of his 18th birthday that's going to be hosted at the Candy Kingdom. It's going to be a Finnceline story. Right now just some romance but I plan on adding in more adventure with later chapters pretty early in the story right now. Also I take no credit for the image found it on dragoart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Looking Back

* * *

**Authors Note**

**You may be wondering what happened to the rest of the chapters if you were following my story before. Well I decided to rewrite it from the beginning. I didn't really like where the story was at and felt I could do better. So here is the new Chapter 1 of the new story I hope you think it is an improvement. **

**And for any new readers I hope you enjoy what I've got so far.**

**If you're wondering I do intend to keep the overall story the same so the adventure that I had stopped writing will come back and you will have a conclusion... Eventually.**

**So hopefully you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Today was the day of Finn's 18th birthday. As Finn was lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling, he began to contemplate the events leading to today.

**Finn's POV:**

Well four years ago Flame Princess and I broke up. Although it was for the best neither of us could really be together without hurting each other. I wonder what she is up to now a days I haven't talked with her for at least a few months. Last I heard she began dating some new guy. What was his name again? Hmm… I think it was like Storm Prince or something. Well hopefully she is happy at least.

Then there was the return of the Lich. I think that was maybe three years ago. Princesses had started disappearing left and right without any clues about who was behind it. We didn't catch wind of it however until Peppermint Butler came to us with news of Princess Bubblegum's disappearance. At first we thought it was Ice King of course but after a quick trip to the Ice Kingdom that proved untrue. In fact he seemed more distraught then the rest of us. Although that was probably because someone else was stealing _his_ princesses. But it turned out he had actually seen who had done the kidnapping. I overlooked the reason he had overseen the kidnapping was probably because he had planned on doing the same thing. But anyway it looked like it was the work of the Lich. We weren't sure what his plans are and our only lead was that he might be keeping them at his well of power.

So Jake and I headed to the Lich's lair hopping to find more clues about what his plan was. Ice King even came along to help or maybe hoping to woo some princesses into marrying him. When we reached his lair we saw no signs of his presence from the outside but we knew we had to go deeper. As we began descending down the stairs we began to hear an ominous chant. We knew then that the Lich was indeed here. So we ran the rest of the way down until we reached the bottom, where the Lich was casting a spell over his well. He noticed us and began to laugh menacingly "Fools you are too late. You won't be able to stop me this time!" We then noticed all the princesses unconscious and trapped in some weird green sphere suspended over the well. I told Jake to get the princesses out of there while I dealt with the Lich. Although before I could Ice King noticed one of the people trapped in the bubble was Marceline.

Then Ice King said something under his breath that sounded like "I've got to protect Marcy." He began to change until he looked somewhat like Simon Petrikov the man Ice King was before the crown. Although he still retained his blue skin and white hair, his nose had shrunk down and his hair had grown shorter. Jake at this point had grown huge and had wrapped his arms around the sphere. The Lich moved to stop him but I distracted him. He took a swing at me but I managed to narrowly dodge and took a swing at him. At first I didn't expect it to do much, considering the last time I had fought the Lich my sword hadn't managed to harm him. But this time it actually connected with the Lich giving a pained hiss clutching his side. I looked at my demon blood sword with new respect. I wasn't sure if it was that it was made from demon blood or that it was given to me by my father but at this point it didn't matter. I could hurt the Lich. Jake had managed to remove the sphere from above the well and was beginning to haul it upstairs. Before I could take another swing at the Lich, Ice King began to freeze the Lich with his powers. He then shouted to me "Get out of here Finn I'm going to freeze this whole place!" I turned to leave at first but decided against it. I couldn't leave him to face the Lich alone.

So I turned back to the Lich to distract him away from the Ice King so he could continue to freeze him. The Lich soon realized he was fighting a losing battle and shouted to the sky "FOOLS you will never stop the LICH KING! One day I shall return and on that day I shall kill you pathetic mortals!" And with that the Lich was completely encased in ice much like the first day I had seen him encased in the amber of the tree at the Candy Kingdom. But Ice King didn't stop there and continued to freeze over everything in the place. I pulled Ice King with me to escape but allowed him to continue to cover the Lich in ice. We didn't want him to come back anytime soon. When we eventually got outside the Ice King seemed to be weak. He had used more of his power today then I had ever seen before. Ice King then passed out and I slung him over my back to help bring him back. I noticed however that his old features had slowly begun to return and I feared we had seen the last of Simon.

I soon came across were Jake had brought all the princesses. They soon began to wake up and began questioning us about why they were here. It seemed they either had been unconscious the whole time or their memory of the events had left them. It looked like we would never find out what the Lich had been up to but it didn't matter as long as he had been stopped. Although I noticed that no shortage of princesses were shooting dirty looks to the unconscious Ice King on my back. I told them that Ice King had helped saved them but they didn't seem to believe me. I sighed it didn't seem like anyone besides the Lich and I would be aware of what Ice King had done that day.

Marceline soon came to and floated over to me to figure out what had happened. I began to describe what happened but chose to leave out Ice Kings transformation. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Simon had returned only to retreat back into Ice King's mind again. She thanked me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek which caused me to blush. Seeing this Marceline began to laugh and flew off in the direction of home.

It was then Jake and I's job to get all the princesses and Ice King back home. Eventually it was just me, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Ice King. When we got to the Ice Kingdom Jake told me to just dump him inside the window, but I couldn't do that. I hopped inside with Ice King on my back and carried him to his room. I dropped him on his bed and began to study his face looking for any sign of the man who defeated the Lich. But I was soon shoved out-of-the-way by a group of penguins who began to look after the Ice King. They started to give me dirty looks thinking that I had probably been the one to knock him out. I headed out but I couldn't get the thought out of my head that maybe there was a way to fix Ice King. But I still had to get PB home so I headed back to the window Jake had dropped me off in. I hopped on his back and we began heading towards the Candy Kingdom.

When we arrived Princess Bubblegum asked to speak with me in private. I told Jake I would meet him back at the house soon and he left snickering for some reason. But before I could question it PB pulled me along by my hand and dragged me onto her balcony. At first we just kind of stood looking over the Candy Kingdom silently. It looked like PB was deep in thought so I didn't want to interrupt her. She soon spoke up however and asked me a question. "Do you remember a few years back when I told you that I thought you were too young for us to work?" I admitted that I did not sure where she was going with this, but I assumed she had good reason to. "Well I've done some thinking recently and with you defeating the Lich today I think I may have well… I think I was wrong to say that."

I looked at PB with surprise and realized that she was blushing. I asked her what she meant by that. She didn't answer however and simply turned and kissed me on the lips. At first I was surprised but I soon melted into the kiss. If this had happened two years back the younger me probably would have exploded with happiness. But I was older now and took the kiss with more dignity. We stayed like that for some time until we eventually parted. We were both blushing by now and I was unsure of what to say next. I must have looked pretty silly because PB giggled and said "SOO what do you think?" I was still quite surprised by the turn of events and managed to stammer out "Does this mean we are like d-dating?" PB giggled again and said "Well only if you want to. So do you?" I managed to let out a quick "Of course" and we began to hold hands and continued looking out over the kingdom.

Our relationship went pretty well for a while, we went out on dates and we still could do our own thing with my adventuring and her science junk. I don't know which one of us realized it first but eventually we both realized we didn't really like-like each other. Our feelings never really extended past good friends. And so roughly a year ago we broke up, although we still manage to be close friends. It is still awkward sometimes considering it hasn't been long since we dated but it's getting better over time.

This past year Jake has gone through a lot of change. First was his marriage to Lady Rainicorn, then later the birth of his rainipups. After Jake had gotten married he decided it was time to move in with Lady and move out of the tree house. I was alright with it I knew that he had to be a good husband and eventually father. The rainipups were only a few months old now but dogs mature pretty fast so they are already running around and some have even begun to say a few words. I try to be a good uncle and babysit the pups whenever Jake and Lady ask. They seem to like me and I enjoy looking after them. Jake and I still go on the occasional adventure when he can but it's not nearly as frequent as it used to be.

I have to admit it gets pretty lonely sometime in the tree house. I of course still have BMO and Neptur to look after, but it still can be boring sometimes. Ever since we "found" Neptur after that really long game of hide and seek, he and BMO have gotten along pretty well. I don't feel so guilty leaving BMO alone because he can always play some games with Neptur.

Ever since Jake left I started to hang out with Marceline more often. It seemed like just about everyone else had kind of outgrown adventuring, but Marceline was always up for a good adventure. I was glad to have her as a best friend; she didn't seem to change as much as everyone else had. She was always there when I needed help, and we always had fun together. To be totally honest she had kind of filled the hole Jake left when he went to go live with Lady. Not that I hold it against him or anything, it's just I get lonely sometimes without my bro always hanging around.

Speaking of Marceline, this last month she has been really weird. It seem like she has been avoiding me. Every time I want to hang out it seems she's already got something else planned or is just too busy to hang out. Last week I called her up to see if she wanted to have a jam sesh and she never even responded.

I felt like I had done something that I should apologize for but I couldn't think of what I could have possibly done. I just hope whatever it is I did she would forgive me, because I was starting to really miss her. I missed the way she could bring me out of a funk and how she always had something totally awesome that we could do. I missed the way she would play games with my head. Man I really hate this soul – searchy stuff it really messes with my head. I sat up and walked over to the window to watch the setting sun. I had this weird feeling in my gut that something just wasn't right.

It was normal to miss someone this much right? I mean we are best buds it's totally normal to feel this way…Or is it? Did I maybe like her as more than a friend, maybe even _like-like _her? No that's crazy were just buds this is totally normal were just in some weird funk we'll get over it. Reassured I walked away from the window and decided it was probably time to start getting ready to head to the Candy Kingdom.

The previous day Jake had called me asking if I was going to be busy today. I said no and asked what was up, and he said that I should meet him at the Candy Kingdom today to hang out. I asked why at the Candy Kingdom and not at like the tree house, and he said it was just super important I come to the Candy Kingdom. I laughed and promised I would come. He said that I should arrive 8 dressed reasonably well. I asked what was up with the dress code if we were just hanging out and he said that it was none of my business. We said our goodbyes and after he had hung up I chuckled to myself. Jake wasn't exactly a master at deception and I saw through his ruse easily. Seeing as how the day he wanted to hang out just happened to be my birthday and it was at the Candy Kingdom it was easy to figure out they must be planning a party for me.

I was excited to see all of my friends again and I hadn't been getting out a lot this month seeing as how I hadn't been hanging out with Marceline. Man I missed Marceline. I shook my head that didn't matter everything was fine. Maybe I'd even see her at the party. Jake and PB must have planned this thing together seeing as how it was at the Candy Kingdom this time. PB usually threw pretty awesome parties so I was looking forward to this one.

I dressed in my black suit that Jake had gotten me a while back. He had said that sometimes I should dress nice and not in my usual attire because in his words "The ladies really dig a well dressed man." I went to put on my hat but decided against it remembering that Marceline had once said that my hair looks really good when it's let out. Man I _really_ missed Marceline. I shook my head again I really needed to stop thinking about this. Everything was fine, we were fine, we are best buds how could we not be fine?

I went to where I usually hang my backpack before I remembered what had happened to it a little more than a month back. On a dungeon crawl I went on with Marceline a monster had gotten to it and torn it to shreds. I had been forced to get rid of it since I had no way to repair it. That had been the last time I hung out with Marceline. Ok now I _**really**_ need to stop thinking about this.

And with that last thought out of my head I started my journey to the Candy Kingdom bringing BMO and Neptur along with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Birthday Bash

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys here is my second updated chapter hopefully you enjoy.**

**Also just some assumptions I'm making in this story are that PB and Marceline have grown to be pretty close friends. Also that no one is really scared of Marceline since she hangs around with their hero Finn.**

**Anyway enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

We eventually made it to the gates of the Candy Kingdom to find them totally abandoned without a single banana guard in sight to protect the place. With BMO and Neptur following close behind, we slowly made our way through the empty kingdom. BMO was visibly scared and asked "Finn where are all the candy people?" I reassured him and told him everyone was probably just in the castle. But I still had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that said something wasn't right. There should have been at least some banana guards patrolling the gates to make sure it was safe.

Soon we arrived at the steps to the castle and made our way up. When we got to the gates I put my hands on the door and started to slowly push them open. It was completely dark inside and I was unable to see past the little light that seeped through the open door. My mind began to race what if the candy people are in danger? Before I could put any more thought into that possibility, the lights came flooding on revealing a massive amount of people shouting "SURPRISE!" I silently kicked myself. I can't believe I was worried I **knew** there was going to be a surprise party.

I walked inside feigning surprise and let BMO and Neptur go their own way probably to go play cops and robbers or something. I noticed Jake and PB by a snack table and began making my way over. I looked up above and noticed a huge banner towards the end of the hall. It had the message "Happy 18th Birthday Hero!" written across it. I couldn't help but notice that "Hero" was the nickname Marceline had taken to calling me. That was of course when she wasn't calling me a weenie.

When I got to where PB and Jake we started to talk. I said to them "Thanks so much for the party guys it must have taken you forever to plan this." Jake and PB looked confused for a second then looked to each other and began to laugh. PB then said "Oh we didn't plan the party we only helped set it up you can thank _her_ for planning all this." She was gesturing towards the back of the room. I looked back to see none other than Marceline the radical dame who likes to play games. When she noticed me looking at her she waved and I could see she was holding something behind her back but I was too far to be able to tell what it was. I started to make my way over to where she was waiting.

**Back to PB and Jake**

Jake grumbled under his breath "Oh that's fine bro I didn't want to catch up with you anyway. It's totally cool if you ditch me." PB giggled giving Jake a light punch on the shoulder and said "Oh cool it you know he's only got eyes for Marceline at this point." Jake sighed "Ok I guess your right but he could still hang out with his bro a little more." PB then said "But can you really blame him we know how those two feel about each other even if they won't admit it."

**Finn's POV**

When I reached Marceline I noticed that she was holding a package behind her back. Marceline then said "Hey hero happy birthday! What do you think of the party?" I then said "Oh it's totally awesome Marceline I heard you planned the whole thing." "Oh yeah well I guess I did but I had a lot of help from Bonnie and Jake. But anyway I wanted to give you your birthday present but let's go somewhere with fewer people." Marceline said as she grabbed my hand and began flying me to another part of the castle.

**Marceline's POV 10 min before Finn's arrival**

"So do you think he'll like the party?" I said to Bonnie and Jake. Jake then laughed "Of course he'll like the party especially after he finds out **you **planned it." I tried to brush off the obvious implication but I knew my blush gave it away and said "Pfft what is **that** supposed to mean?" Jake then said "Oh you are all he talks about anymore. Whenever we hang out all he's got to say is oh Marceline this and oh Marceline that!" I was secretly overjoyed to hear that Finn talked about me but I knew it probably meant nothing and said "Well of course he's going to talk about me I mean I AM the awesome Vampire Queen." PB then spoke up "Oh and I suppose that all the times you talked nonstop about Finn was just because he was awesome?" I bristled visibly but she had me there. "Whatever I'm going to go turn out the lights before Finn arrives." I said while floating away from the gloating duo. PB shouted after me "You can run from us but you can't run from your feelings!" I let out a hiss and said "Isn't it a little weird for you to try to set your ex up with a new girl?" PB gave this some thought and said "I suppose so… But I think you two would look cute together so whatever."

The two of them were making me sick so I continued to the light switch and flipped them off. I headed to the back of the room wanting to be away from the wannabe match makers. I had some time to think before Finn would arrive so I started to ponder if what PB and Jake had said to be true. I mean of course Finn is my best-friend, but did I like him more than that? More importantly even if I did like him would he feel the same? My current track record of boyfriends wasn't exactly great, beginning and ending with Ash. Finn would certainly make a better boyfriend than that tool. Ugh all this feeling junk was getting to me. I went over to the gift table and pulled the one I had gotten and held it behind my back. I wanted to give it to him myself.

I watched the door slowly open and saw Finn take a step inside. Cinnamon Bun hobbled over to the lights and flipped them on, and everyone shouted surprise on cue. Finn walked over to talk to PB and Jake. Oh my glob, are they going to give him the same spiel they gave me? He is going to think I'm some love struck little girl. Just about as soon as he reached PB and Jake, he turned and saw me. Oh glob he caught me staring at him, quick do something so it isn't weird. I gave him a quick wave and a smile. Ok he is heading over here what do I do now? He doesn't seem to be weirded out so I don't think they gave him the talk. That's a relief at least. I wished him a happy birthday and asked how the party was going. He told me it was awesome and said something about me planning it. I fought back the sudden rise of heat to my face I was NOT going to blush just because he said something nice. I insisted that I had a lot of help from Jake and PB. I wanted to get out of this place so I grabbed Finn by the hand and flew him to a more private part of the castle.

Well if I didn't have a crush on the weenie before I certainly did now, and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Finn's POV**

Marceline pulled me up onto the balcony of the castle the same one PB had kissed me on years before. And now I was here alone with Marceline. She set me down and landed in front of me with the package still behind her back. I looked at her and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Wait did I just think that? No were just friends it isn't weird at all to think your best-friend is beautiful…Ok so maybe it is, does that mean I like her? She probably didn't feel the same way though. I mean she always likes to play games with me maybe this is just another game to her. I pulled myself back to reality to notice that Marceline was blushing now looking at the ground. Wait had I been staring at her this whole time?

Before I could say anything however Marceline pulled out the package and handed it to me. "Here Finn I got you something for your birthday." Marceline said finally meeting my gaze. I looked at the box and it was covered in black wrapping paper with a red bow tied around it. I slowly pulled off the red bow and handed it to Marceline who accepted it and brought it up to her mouth. I watched her drain the color from the bow and noticed she began to blush again. Oh glob I was staring again. Pull yourself together Finn! I jerked away and looked back at the package. I started to tear away at the wrapping paper and opened the box inside.

I looked inside and saw my green pack. It had patches all over it but it was still obviously my pack and it was fixed. I had this pack ever since I was a little kid. I turned to Marceline with a look of surprise and confusion. I asked how she managed to do it and she told me what she had spent the last month working on. "Well I saw you trash your backpack, so I took it with me and tried to fix it up. Although I didn't know how to sew so I ended up taking lessons from Raggedy Princess. And when I finally thought I could fix it I went to work on it. My house right now is covered in green string and other sewing supplies so I couldn't have you over to ruin the surprise."

**Marceline's POV**

Finn thanked me for fixing his backpack then pulled me into a tight hug. I was surprised at first but softened and hugged him back. I jokingly said "Alright hero just don't expect me to fix your clothes up every time you rip them. Just because I know how to sew doesn't mean I like to do it." He laughed and mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear. I asked what he said and he pulled away saying louder this time "Marceline I really missed you." I looked into his eyes and I could tell he meant it. Not just some "Hey buddy I missed you" but it looked like her **really** meant it. I decided to ask the question that I had bounced around my head for a while and felt that now was as good as any time to ask it. I asked "Finn do you…like me?" Finn blushed and responded with "Of course I like you. I mean you're my best-friend. You make everything better. You're a totally radical dame who likes to play games." I was touched by what he said but it didn't really answer my question so I asked "No Finn do you _like-like _me?"

He looked at the ground and responded with "Well um…" and before I could get a word in edge wise he kissed me. Not some weird sloppy kiss, but a passionate one. Finn the Human the greatest hero of Ooo was kissing me the Vampire Queen and the daughter of the Lord of Evil. It sounded like some crappy romantic movie that I would have avoided like the plague. But at this moment it just felt right. I laced my arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. We stayed like that for some time enjoying our first kiss under the light of the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My Hero

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hey sorry for the long update.**

**Not much to say I guess so just review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Marceline's POV**

I don't know how long we kissed but it seemed like a lifetime. That is until it was suddenly interrupted by a bright flash. Finn and I turned quickly to see a snickering Jake holding a giggling BMO. Finn went red in the face with a good mixture of embarrassment and anger. He went over to his brother and shouted "What the hey-hey Jake! What are you doing here?" Still snickering Jake responded "Oh nothing bro just getting pictures for the ole scrap-book." Finn still fuming said "What?! You don't even scrap-book dude!" Jake shrugged and said "Ok so maybe I was just trying to embarrass the tar out of you. But you totally deserved it for ditching me back there." Jake began to head back to the party but started to snicker again and said "You'll forgive me when you've got an awesome first-kiss picture to show off at your wedding."

Finn was still sputtering but his brother was already gone. I was of course extremely embarrassed but to see Finn like this I couldn't help but laugh. Finn turned to see me laughing his face still red but I could see a smile start to spread across his face. I went over and hugged him. I couldn't resist his cute face when he gets all embarrassed like this. Finn then said "So… Marceline do you want to like… go out?" I laughed and said "Oh with a proposal like that how could _any_ girl resist Finn?" He jokingly got on one knee and looked up into my eyes. "Marceline would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes and faked a swoon falling into his arms. "Oh my hero of course I'll be your girlfriend." We both laughed and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then said "Alright so how about we head back inside and enjoy the party?"

I pulled Finn back inside to see the party was still going strong. I was holding his hand I noticed a few princesses giving me the stink eye. I smirked and turned and gave a big sloppy kiss. When I pulled away he just smiled back at me. He might not have known why I kissed him but he wasn't going to argue. He may have been oblivious to the effect he had on other princesses but I certainly wasn't. He was **my** man now and there was no way I was going to let someone like LSP get between me and Finn. Not that Finn would ever go for someone else while we were dating but it still felt good to rub it in their faces a bit. I noticed he was pulling me along to where Jake, Lady, Bonnie, Flame Princess and some other stormy looking guy were talking. He must have been Storm Prince the guy FP was dating now.

When we pulled closer everyone but Storm Prince smiled at our approach, I didn't really hold it against him though. He had been pulled along by his girlfriend to celebrate her ex's birthday who he knew nothing about. Anyone probably would have been pretty peeved under those circumstances. Lady said something in Korean to Finn which I assumed was probably along the lines of happy birthday. FP wished Finn a happy birthday as well, which got a scowl from Storm Prince. But he quickly shrugged it off.

We talked for a while and even Storm Prince began to lighten up as he got to know us. Although we heard music began to play and the lights started to dim. It looked like the DJ had finally arrived and it was time to dance. FP pulled Storm Prince away and I actually saw a smile on his face. I'm not sure if it was because he was away from us or because he got some alone time with FP. I didn't know FP that well, but I did like her and she certainly had spunk. She reminded me of myself when I was younger. I pulled Finn onto the makeshift dance floor and noticed Lady doing the same to Jake.

Finn protested at first but I shot him a quick look that said he wasn't in a place to argue. So he accepted his fate and danced with me. The song was definitely a slow dance and I saw several couples dancing close together. I put my arms around Finn and pulled him closer. Neither of us said anything for a while and just moved with the music. Eventually I broke the ice however and asked "So are you enjoying your birthday hero?" "Yeah Marceline it's really awesome. Thanks so much for everything." Finn said meeting my gaze. I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder whispering into his ear "No problem Finn." And we danced for the rest of the song in silence.

When the song ended I noticed that Bonnie was still standing over by the punch bowl. I sighed and pulled away from Finn. I told him "You should go ask Bonnie to dance." Finn looked at me and asked "Uh are you sure?" I just pushed him in the direction of Bonnie then headed off to the snack table looking for something red.

**Finn's POV**

So with a shove from Marceline I headed over to where PB was drinking some punch. I felt kind of weird I mean we were still good friends but we never really spent any time alone since we broke up. She noticed me making my way over and smiled and waved. She asked me "Hey Finn what's up?" I responded "Oh um I was wondering if you would like to dance?" She looked at me for a second then smiled and said "Sure Finn I'd love to." So I found myself once again being pulled onto the dance floor.

As we began to dance PB started to ask about Marceline and I. "So you guys are dating now right?" I blushed a little, and answered "Yeah we are." "That's good. You two look really happy together." We continued to dance but it seemed neither of us really had anything to say. So I spoke up and said "I'm glad we are still friends PB." PB smiled at this and said "Yeah me too Finn." And with that the song ended. PB gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and told me that I should go find Marceline.

I noticed at this point not many people were left. Only close friends had stayed behind at this point. I met up with Marceline again and gave her a quick kiss. She had been talking with FP and Storm Prince. FP said goodbye and I shook Storm Princes hand. He seemed like a good guy and FP was happy with him so I wanted to like him. Then Jake and Lady came with their rainipups close behind. I hugged Jake and Lady, and the pups had started to jump on Marceline. They seemed to really like her. As they made their way out the door Jake turned and started to make kissing motions with his mouth. I shook my head and waved, he certainly liked trying to embarrass me.

Then there was only PB left who had started to make her way deeper into the castle. Before she left however she waved at us, and we waved back. Marceline turned to me and said "Alright Finn let's get out of here." "Um one second we still have to find BMO and Neptur." After a quick search we found Neptur hanging out alone in the kitchen. Before I could ask him where BMO was I felt something land on my shoulder. "BMO CHOP! If this were a real attack you'd be dead."

I laughed and pulled BMO off my shoulder and said "Alright BMO it's time to go home." I passed BMO over to Marceline and picked up Neptur. Now that we had the two robots we could go home. We first headed off in the direction of Marceline's cave. As we were walking I began to think back on the events of today. I had actually kissed Marceline the Vampire Queen, and we were dating now. It seemed kind of weird to think about it though. I mean we had been friends for so long and now it was more than that. But really it didn't seem all that different from before. We still acted roughly the same around each other besides the kissing and junk.

Maybe we had been kind of going out all along and neither of us really saw it. But I didn't have much time to dwell on these thoughts as we had arrived at Marceline's house. We set BMO and Neptur down and told them to go wait by the entrance of the cave. So with the two robots gone Marceline and I had some alone time. I told her I had a great time and thanked her for setting up the party. She laughed and said "No problem hero. Being awesome is kind of what I do." It was my turn to laugh "Well you certainly don't lack self-confidence."

"Well I'll admit I was nervous earlier tonight… You know before we kissed." Marceline said looking at the ground. I held her hand, she looked up at me and I said "Yeah I was too." It felt good knowing that I wasn't the only one nervous about our relationship. "Finn I think we should take it slow, at least for now. I don't want anyone to get hurt by going too far too soon." Marceline said meeting my gaze. I agreed. With that Marceline then pulled me in for a surprise kiss still holding my hand. It was a lot like our first one only this time it was me being surprised. I returned the kiss and after a short while we parted again. We said our goodbyes and I headed back to where we sent BMO and Neptur.

**Marceline's POV**

I watched Finn carry BMO and Neptur off towards the tree house until I could no longer see him. Then I decided to head back inside still trying to wrap my head around the events of tonight. I felt my heart fluttering in a weird way. I needed to start acting like myself again. I went upstairs and got out of that dress and I changed into a tank top and some sweat pants. I wasn't anywhere close to being tired so I grabbed my bass and tried to think of some new songs. After around an hour of half-hearted attempts at new songs, I decided to head to bed. But I couldn't get to sleep. I laid there staring at the ceiling thinking of Finn. He was just so perfect, the way his golden hair reflected in the moonlight. The way he looked at me as if I was the only one who mattered. Oh glob I am totally acting like a love struck little girl. I sighed and wondered what Finn was doing now.

I decided since it didn't seem like I'd be getting to bed anytime soon I wanted to make a surprise visit to my new boyfriend. After a quick flight to Finn's tree house I floated up to his window. I peeked in to see a sight that looked a lot like what I had done 20 minutes ago. He was staring up at the ceiling and didn't seem like he was going to sleep any time soon. So I slowly opened the window hoping to surprise him. But I suppose his years of adventuring had made that basically impossible as he immediately turned to see what was coming through his window. At first he had the hard expression of a hero who knew how to deal with any danger, but it softened when he saw it was me. "Hey Marcy what's up?" Finn said smiling. Marcy? When had he started calling me that? I had to admit I kind of liked it.

But he was still looking at me expecting an answer. So I replied coolly "Well I wasn't close to being sleepy so I was wondering what you were up to?" "Well I'm not really doing anything but I'm not tired either so did you have anything in mind?" Finn replied. "Well I would suggest a jam sesh but I didn't bring my bass so that looks to be out of the question." I said suddenly realizing I hadn't thought of anything to do on my way here. "Well if you're up for it we could see if BMO is still up and play some video games if that's cool." Finn said sitting up in his bed.

When he sat up I suddenly noticed his current attire was only an old wife beater and some boxers. I blushed at this and Finn suddenly noticed what he was wearing as well. "Oh glob um how about I go change into some regular clothes." He said blushing. I giggled still blushing but said "No it's fine Finn I mean we are dating so we should get comfortable around each other." He seemed to relax at this. Yeah I definitely didn't have any ulterior motives for keeping him dressed like that. I mean it wasn't like it was the first time I had noticed this but seeing him with as little clothing as he had on now I had to admit, he looked **really** good.

I noticed he had started to turn an even deeper shade of red, oh glob I was practically drooling over him at this point. So I broke the ice and said "Alright lets head downstairs and see if BMO is up for some video games." With that I floated downstairs with Finn close behind starting down the ladder. I looked around the room and noticed BMO sitting in the corner plugged into the wall with his screen off. I heard Finn softly land behind me. He whispered to me "Hey do you see BMO I can't see him with the lights off." I whispered back "Looks like he is asleep so that's a no go on the video games got any other ideas?"

I saw Finn think about this for a second. "Well we could go up on the roof and look at the stars I guess." Finn said still thinking. "Ooh sounds romantic hero." I said whispering seductively into his ear. He started to blush deeply. We may be dating now but I certainly wasn't going to stop messing with him. Finn looked to darn cute when he got embarrassed to stop so I was going to enjoy it as long as I could. He started to stammer out "Well um... yeah I guess." I laughed and grabbed his arm pulling him with me as I started to fly up the entrance to his room and out the open window. We settled down on the roof and I settled down next to him. As we looked up at the stars we started to slide closer to each other. Eventually when we were close enough I put my head down on his chest, and he put his arm around me. I'm glad I was the only one who could see in the dark or he could have probably seen my blush. As much as I pretended to be the impervious Vampire Queen it was moments like this when I felt the most vulnerable.

I don't know how long we laid there but eventually we both got tired. I heard Finn try to stifle a yawn and looked into his eyes. I gave him a quick but passionate kiss and suggested that we go to bed. He agreed and I flew him down to his room again. As I said my goodbyes and started to fly out the window I felt Finn's hand grasp mine. I looked back expectantly and was surprised when I saw Finn blushing looking at the ground. He said "Marcy you know you don't have to go home. You could stay here with me…" he trailed off at the end.

It was my turn to blush and I said "Well I mean I guess it does beat flying all the way home." I tried playing it off as if it was just a matter of convenience but I could tell I wasn't entirely convincing. But he went along with it and said "Yeah I mean it just makes sense right?" We both got into his animal fur covered bed and pulled the sheets over ourselves. We cuddled up against each other and slowly started to drift to sleep. But as I did I noticed I had started absent-mindedly tracing an "M" into his chest. I'm not sure if he noticed but he drew me closer and I felt sleep slowly over taking me. My last thoughts were "He's finally **my** hero."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Falling in Love

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys next chapter will have adventure in it I promise but this chapter is just some romance stuff.**

**So anyway review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Marceline's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of someone's lips on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes to see Finn looking back at me with that goofy grin of his. I slowly adopted a grin of my own and kissed him back only on the lips. It was pretty innocent at first but then I felt his tongue slide across my lips. I was surprised, I didn't think my innocent hero would be the first one to make a move like this but I wasn't going to complain. I opened my lips and greeted his tongue with my own. At first it was as if we were fighting for dominance with our tongues but he slowly realized he was not going to be the winner of this fight. Having a long forked tongue really only came in handy for situations like this.

I don't really recall how long we kissed or how I had managed to end up on top of him but the mood was quickly ruined when we heard a surprised yelp from over by the ladder. We both quickly pulled away to see none other than Jake. At least this time he didn't have BMO with him to take a picture. Jake was visibly red he obviously hadn't meant to interrupt this time. "Oh uh hey guys didn't know you were here Marceline. Um well Lady and I decided to pop in and say hey to Finn and make him some breakfast. Lady is starting right now if you guys want to head down." It was our turn to blush and I said "Oh yeah um last night we were hanging out you know and I just didn't feel like flying home."

Jake clearly didn't feel comfortable in this situation and I became all too aware of how I was laying on top of Finn. Jake said "Alright cool well I'm just going to head downstairs now you guys should join us for breakfast." And with that he exited the room as quickly as he had entered it. I turned to Finn and said "Well I guess we should probably get ready to head downstairs." Finn nodded and I floated off from him so he could get dressed. I was still in my sweat pants and tank top so I was as presentable as I was going to get. Finn walked over and started to pull on some pants and took off his wife beater. I only got a view from behind but could still notice that he looked **really** good. He pulled on one of his blue shirts and made his way over to me.

He had decided to not put on his signature bear hat and I wondered if it was because of me. I recalled a previous conversation with him where I had said he looked better with his hair out. I really did enjoy the look of his golden blonde hair it was pretty shaggy but it still managed to look absolutely gorgeous. I was pretty jealous of how his hair looked compared to mine. He seemed to make it look wonderful with no effort while I had to do all sorts of treatment to mine to just make it look good.

When he got back to where I was floating over his bed he gave me a quick kiss and suggested we make our way downstairs. I let him climb down first and floated behind. When we got to the living room I saw Lady making something in the kitchen with the help of Jake. I noticed that they had remembered to put red food dye in some of the food so I could eat with them. They seemed almost done and began piling some of the food on plates to carry over to the table. I saw that the table had been set for enough people to include the four of us along with the rainipups that were most likely playing outside. Finn and I helped bring the food to the table as Lady settled herself in one of the seats and Jake went outside to call their rainipups in.

When we all settled in Finn and I said thanks to the breakfast and we all dug in. I was the fastest one to eat seeing as I only had to drain the color from the food. When Finn finished I noticed him eyeing my plate of gray food with interest. I giggled and slid it over to him and with a quick thanks he began to plow through the food. I wasn't sure how the color drained food compared to normal food but he didn't seem to mind. When we all finished Finn and I cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. We went back to the table where only Jake and Lady were still sitting with the rainipups heading outside to play once again.

At first we sat in comfortable silence digesting the meal we had just eaten, but then Jake spoke up. "So how are you two doing?" I gave a quick look to Finn who responded with "Oh you know it's going pretty awesomely."I shrugged and supposed that was as good of an answer as any. Lady giggled and said something in Korean that I didn't understand. Jake turned red and said "WHAT!? There is no way I'm asking them something like that." I blushed wanting to know what she had asked but realizing at the same time I probably didn't. I turned to Finn who seemed to be in a similar situation to mine.

After that we sat in uncomfortable silence not really sure where to go from there. Then Jake stood up and said "Well it's been good catching up with you guys but it's time for the pupsters nap so we should really get going." And with that Jake and Lady headed towards the door. We said our goodbyes and Jake and Lady took their rainipups in the direction of their home. It was now only Finn and I and I guess BMO and Neptur wherever they were. Finn and I looked at each other not really sure what to say until I suggested "Well do you want to return to what we were doing before Jake interrupted?" Finn blushed at first but said "Yeah that sounds pretty good Marcy."

**Finn's POV**

We sat down on the couch and Marceline leaned into me. She started by kissing my cheek then moving in towards my mouth. We both kissed and stayed like that for some time. But then I felt Marceline's tongue dart out and I gladly I opened my lips. I learned my lesson last time I was no match for her tongue so I just let her take the lead. I hadn't really thought of it before but I realized that Marceline tastes a lot like strawberries. It was pretty sweet but not over powering sweet like PB was. Kissing her was like kissing a pile of sugar. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but eventually we pulled apart and just cuddled.

As nice as it was cuddling, I wanted to do something cool, something fun, but what could we do? An idea struck me and I said "Hey Marcy you know what we haven't done in a while?" She looked at me quizzically and asked "What Finn?" I stood up and said "ADVENTURING!" She laughed and floated in fronted of me. "Alright hero sounds pretty fun you got any leads for any cool dungeons?" I thought about it for a minute then I remembered I found a dungeon a couple weeks back that I had wanted to do with Marceline. "Yeah and its pretty close by let's go!" I said getting excited at the prospect of adventuring. She laughed and said "Alright but I can't really go adventuring in sweat pants and a tank top. Plus it's still sunny out we can't go until I get my sunhat. We are going to have to wait until sundown in order to leave."

I deflated visibly but I knew she was right. Marceline saw this and floated over to me pulling me into a hug. "Oh sorry hero I know how excited you were but let's think of something to do that we can do inside." We both started to think as Marceline was still hugging me. I said "Well if we can find BMO we could watch Heat Signature if you wanted to." I saw her smile and she said "Sure that's my favorite movie." So we looked around the house and eventually found BMO talking to herself in front of the mirror. He seemed embarrassed to be caught but I still wasn't really sure what he was doing. However that was a matter for another time.

"Hey BMO could you play Heat Signature for us?" I asked the small robot. "Sure Finn!" BMO said while displaying a smile on his screen. So we all headed to the living room where I cuddled up with Marceline as BMO started to play the movie. As we watched the movie the sky slowly grew dark, and my mind began to wander to what could await in the dungeon I wanted to explore. However I started to notice my eye lids drooping and I was having a hard time staying awake. I tried fighting it off but I eventually drifted off to sleep resting my head on Marceline's shoulder.

**Marceline's POV**

I laughed quietly to myself, when I noticed that the weenie had fallen asleep. I guess we'd be waiting to do that dungeon another day. As the credits began to roll I told BMO to turn off the movie and I picked Finn up. I began floating him up to his room but then had second thoughts. If I stayed here I would only be stuck once again in the morning. So I told BMO that I'd be taking Finn to my place and he accepted and wished me a good night. I had to admit the robot was starting to grow on me. He or she I couldn't really tell was pretty cute. I flew towards my place and I had some time to think before I got to my cave.

It was actually pretty nice out tonight and kind of wished that I could have done that dungeon with Finn. It would be nice to do some more 'normal' stuff with him. Although looking at him sleeping I noticed he was pretty cute asleep. The cool night breeze had gotten to him and he had curled himself deeper into my arms. I brushed some hair out of his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. When we got to my house I floated him up into my room and set him on my bed. He was still fully clothed and before I could talk myself out of it I decided to undress him. Not all the way mind you I'm no perv, but just out of his jeans and his shirt. Finn was a pretty heavy sleeper I guess and didn't make a peep through the whole ordeal.

I tucked Finn in but not before getting an eye full of his pretty rockin bod. I felt I deserved it considering I'm pretty sure he saw me naked when he had hidden in my closet all those years ago. I wasn't totally sure how much he saw though and I blushed at the thought of it now. I shook my head and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up before I went to bed. After I brushed my teeth I left the bathroom to go to bed. Before I got in however I decided to forgo wearing my sweat pants this time. I felt if Finn was going to sleep in just his underwear he could handle me without pants. I decided to ignore the fact that the reason he was only sleeping in his underwear was because I had undressed him.

And so I cuddled up next to my hero who I guess feeling my presence, unconsciously pulled me closer to him. I felt warm all over and looked at him still completely passed out. I think I was falling in love with this weenie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another World

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hey sorry guys but I won't be able to work on this story for another week so I wanted to post what I had.**

**I will probably get started again maybe next weekend but until then I won't be able to work on a new chapter.**

**So I hope you like what I've got for now and promise there is more in store. **

**So review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surrounding. I was in Marceline's house, how the flip had I gotten here. I noticed Marceline lying next to me with her back turned. I realized she must have taken me back here, but when had I fallen asleep? Thinking back to last night, I remembered the movie we had watched. Oh that's right I fell asleep watching it. I blushed suddenly realizing that I was only in my boxers. Marceline must have undressed me. I shrugged and rolled on my side towards Marceline and wrapped my arm around her. I decided to let sleep over take me again.

I woke again sometime later when I felt something shifting under my arm. I opened my eyes to see Marceline looking back at me with a smile on her face. She greeted me with a kiss, and I asked "Hey Marcy how'd you sleep?" "Oh fine Finny. I was thinking that we could do that dungeon you mentioned yesterday if you're still up for it." I sat up suddenly and asked "What time is it?" Marceline looked at the clock "Um noon why do you ask?" I looked at her expectantly and she suddenly realized what answer I wanted. "Oh um… Adventure time?"

I jumped out of bed excitedly and shouted "Let's go Marcy!" She laughed and said "Don't you want to; oh I don't know maybe get dressed first?" I blushed remembering what I was wearing. "Oh yeah um where are my clothes anyway" She floated over to her closet and I suddenly noticed that she was not wearing pants. I found myself staring but I couldn't pull my eyes away. But I was broken from this trance when Marceline asked "See something you like hero?" I felt an intense rush of heat to my face as I attempted to explain "Oh um no… I mean well yes it's just…uh…" I stopped when I heard her laugh and hand me a pile of clothes and kissed me on the lips. She then said "Oh you look super adorable when you get all embarrassed you big weenie."

She went back to her closet to get changed and I started to pull on the clothes she gave me. After we both got dressed we headed downstairs and decided to get some breakfast before we left. She made up some red food and I ate after she had a chance to suck the color from them. With full stomachs we headed out and I lead the way to the dungeon I had found. We eventually came across a small area dotted with trees. "Ok one of these trees has a fake limb that is actually a lever." We went around to several of the trees pulling on limbs to see if they'd give way and eventually Marceline found the right one. With a loud click part of the ground gave way to reveal a secret entrance.

We descended down the dark entrance and eventually came across a room filled with red crystals. We noticed in the center a pedestal covered in weird markings that had a floating red crystal sphere which had similar markings etched into its surface. As we made our way towards the center we noticed movement among some of the red crystals. I pulled out my demon blood sword and Marceline had her axe-bass in hand. Giant red crystal guys started to come out and head our way. I guess they were trying to protect whatever was in the center. I gave Marceline a reassuring nod and we attacked the crystals. They didn't seem to be all that difficult to defeat though which was disappointing. They shattered easily under our attacks. Finally when the last one had been broken we returned our attention to the red sphere.

When we reached it we checked for traps, but neither of us could see any obvious ones. So with a shrug I reached out to grab the sphere. As soon as I touched it however it sent out a pulse of energy temporary blinding Marceline and I. When we regained our sight we noticed the room had changed slightly. Everything was in the same place but there were no longer the shattered remains of the crystal guards and now all the crystals were blue along with the sphere in the center.

Confused I turned to Marceline to see if she was seeing this. She pointed towards the crystals and said "Look there are more of those crystal dudes." And sure enough blue crystal guys came out and attacked us. Just like last time however they were dispatched easily and we were soon standing in a pile of shattered crystals. We looked around the room but didn't see any other exits besides the one we came through. So we headed back and I apologized for the lame dungeon. "Sorry that the dungeon was pretty lame. There wasn't even any treasure at the end although with weak guards like those crystal guys I see why there wasn't anything valuable in there." "Yeah no problem hero it's not like you knew what was inside anyway. Maybe we can find another one somewhere else."

As we started to ascend we noticed that it was dark out now. But that was impossible we were down there for like a half hour tops. I turned to Marceline and she was just as confused as I was. "Well do you want to go to your place then it's pretty dark." "Yeah I guess Finn but wasn't it like a little after noon when we got here?" "Well it's dark now maybe we can just watch a movie or something." So we headed back to Marceline's house. When we arrived we noticed that the lights were on inside. Marceline said "Why are the lights on we didn't have them on when we left did we?" "I don't think so do you think someone broke in?"

**Marceline's POV**

There had better not be anyone in my house I thought to myself. Finn and I continued until we reached the door where I opened and we stepped inside. I heard laughing coming from inside the kitchen. It sounded like there were two people here a guy and a girl by the sound of the laughs. Finn pulled out his sword and I transformed into my giant bat form. I was pissed where did these people get off just breaking into my house. I shouted "**ALRIGHT WHOEVER IS IN MY KITCHEN BETTER GET THE GLOB OUT BEFORE I START GETTING VIOLENT!**"

The laughter immediately died down. I had for sure gotten their attention. Then two people came out of the kitchen one a youngish girl with blue clothes and a rabbit hat, and the other a vampire with an axe-bass a lot like mine. "Your house? This is **OUR **house who do you think you are?" the vampire yelled. Finn whispered back to me "Is it just me or do they look exactly like the people in Ice King's lame fan-fiction?" I suddenly recalled the time I had rewritten one of his fan-fictions when none of the other princesses had liked his version. What were there names again? Then it suddenly hit me and I asked "Alright this is gonna sound weird but are your names Fionna and Marshal Lee?" They seemed surprised at first then the guy I assumed to be Marshal yelled back "How the glob do you know our names?" Well this was certainly weird. Made up characters that were just gender-bent versions of me and Finn were in my house or I guess their house.

"Um well I guess we should introduce ourselves, my names Marceline and his name is Finn." I said pointing in Finn's direction. "Hey" Finn said giving an awkward wave to the two. I heard Marshal whisper to Fionna "Hey aren't those the names of the gender-bent us in Ice Queen's fan-fiction?" Fionna seemed to give this some thought and said to him "I think so but they aren't real did Ice Queen somehow bring them to life?" They turned their attention back to us "Hey you don't happen to be involved with Ice Queen are you?"

I turned to Finn and he shrugged I guess he didn't have any way to explain the situation either. So I turned back to the pair and said "No but I've heard the name from a story written by a guy named Ice King." Marshal seemed to perk up at this and said "That story didn't happen to be a weird fan-fiction with a bunch of gender swapped versions of people you know was it?" Finn nodded his head and said "Yeah and do you guys live in the land of Aaa?" They both nodded silently.

We sat in awkward silence all of us trying to figure out how this was exactly possible. But Fionna broke the ice and said "So how did you guys get here if you didn't know you where here in the first place?" At first I didn't know what to say but then it hit me. That glob forsaken sphere must have sent us here. So I started to describe what we had found in the dungeon. Fionna and Marshal had pulled out some chairs so that we could sit and they sat on the couch. "…so Finn touches the red sphere and this wave of energy shoots out and blinds the both of us. But when we regained our sight all the crystals were blue and all the defeated crystal guards were back on their feet and came after us again. It must be some kind of transport between our dimensions I guess." The two seemed to accept this explanation and we started to ask each other about our dimensions.

After a while I decided to ask something that had bugged me and asked "Not to pry our anything but earlier you said it was 'our house' so are you two together then?" They turned to each other and gave a small laugh. Fionna responded by holding up her hand revealing a ring on her finger "Well I suppose you could say that, but you could also say we are engaged." I was surprised and asked "Oh so when did you two start dating?" It was Marshal's turn to talk and he said "Well it was around three years ago I believe when that whole 'Lich Queen' thing happened. She saved me from the Lich and I ended up kissed her on the lips. After that day we've been together ever since. I don't want to assume but I'm gonna guess that the same thing pretty much happened to you two right?" They looked at Finn and I with innocent but curious expressions plastered on their faces.

I noticed Finn had started to blush and I felt a rush of heat to my own face as well. Finn started to stammer out "Well n-not exactly. W-we have only been dating for uh… two days now." At this the two seemed surprised but began to laugh to themselves once again. Well I'm glad they found this situation to be funny because I thought it was globing embarrassing. Fionna stopped noticing our discomfort and nudged Marshall to do the same. Were Finn and I just destined to one day be like these two? If I had kissed Finn the way Marshal had kissed Fionna would we have gone out two years ago? I didn't like dwelling on these thoughts so I tried to change the subject. "Finn and I should probably get going, it's pretty late now and you guys probably want to get some rest."

Fionna spoke up "Well you guys don't have to leave if you want you can have the couch." I looked to Finn and shrugged and he said "Uh sure if you guys are alright with that." Fionna said "Oh of course it's no problem, and besides its nice talking with you guys we should hang out more tomorrow." And with that they headed upstairs leaving Finn and I alone. I floated over to turn off the lights and Finn made his way onto the couch. I floated over Finn and slowly settled down on him resting my head on his chest. We both really didn't feel like voicing our thoughts about the events of the day so we just slowly drifted off to sleep. I wasn't really for the whole marriage thing but I supposed if I was to get married… Finn wouldn't be a bad choice.


End file.
